When using a mobile phone, sometimes when a person receives an incoming telephone call that he/she desires to take, but he/she is in a conference room or a library that is a quiet place, he/she needs to either ask for excuse from other people and take the call, or move to a place in which he/she can take the telephone call and talk with a caller. This is a case that the receiving party desires but cannot receive the telephone call immediately, and that the receiving party can receive the telephone call if given a short amount of time to move to a place where he/she can take the telephone call without bothering others.
On the one hand, when the receiving party goes out of the conference room or library to receive the telephone call, it is usually an important call that may require immediate attention of the receiving party. In such a case, while moving to a place where the telephone call may be received, the telephone call may get disconnected, and as a result the receiving party may have trouble or inconvenience of calling back the caller or calling party. For example, when a telephone call is received, sending a text message such as “I am in a meeting. I will contact you” or “I am driving” presumes a termination of the telephone call. When such messages are sent out, the telephone call is automatically disconnected, and thus the receiving party cannot avoid having the inconvenience of calling back the calling party later.
In contrast, if the telephone call is received out of concerns, others in the conference room or library may be inconvenienced in a quiet place because of noises of a speaker unit of a mobile phone of the receiving party. Also, certain conversations that need to be carried out in private or in a secure place may be leaked to others.